Kiss Kiss, She's A Whore
by Awkwardrules
Summary: Best friends were supposed to stay best friends. The number of people who say boys and girls can't be best friends without having some type of romantic feelings is massive. Unfortunately, that's the case with these 4. To make matters worse, the boys are dating whores. And you know what they say, a whore keeps an open door. Explicit Language. Advice: Read with lofi music playing.
1. Prologue-KobayashiMarcyAndOtaniKarin - 1

_**Prologue: Kobayashi Marcy and Otani Karin**_

Kobayashi Marcy was a simple girl. She liked potatoes. She liked to eat them and throw them at people. She was simple enough, didn't smile a lot or frown too much. She had sleeping issues, but she was fine.

She had a crush on her best friend, Hitachiin Hikaru. That was fine, that was simple. She didn't have a tragic backstory, she played the flute and liked to take pictures.

She was simple, right?

Otani Karin. Not so simple. Royalty? Who knows. Her backstory isn't known, maybe it's tragic, maybe it's not. One thing for sure was that she was above everyone else and that much was clear. Another thing very clear is her crush on her close friend Hitachiin Kaoru. Not so simple... right?

* * *

 **A/N: These are the two protagonists! Have fun!**


	2. BedHead - 2

**BedHead - 2**

* * *

 **Marcy's POV**

Sleep has always been sorta rare. I like it. A lot. But that doesn't mean I get much of it, when needed. I have a lot of sleeping issues, always have. Still, I try to squeeze in as much of the well deserved rest as possible at night. Even so, it's always ruined. I could get 4 hours of sleep if I woke up at a normal time like 7 am. But noooo, that's too much to ask from _them_. They get here at 6 and wake me up by 6:15, what the hell?! It's not like I take long to get dressed.

I've always blamed him for it. He's ALWAYS the one to barge in and hit me with a pillow like there's no tomorrow. He's even doing it now as I think. "Yashi! Get up! Look, your hair's a mess, like always", he cries out, hitting me with a nearby pillow."Ugh. That's a bed head. It's nothing, it'll go away eventually", I groan, folding the pillow over my ears to block out the noise of the pillow hitting me.

"Yashiiii! You always do this", he cries out, before whispering, "Sunamora would wake up if I asked her too." The whore. Sunamora Aki. The 2nd biggest bitch I've ever met. I don't like her, not a single bit. She's been dating him for half a year now and she acts like she owns him. "Hikaru, you ass! Don't say that name here!", I screamed, springing up and throwing my pillow at his face.

I let out a 'hissss' as I made eye contact with the bright sunshine.

"Hahaha! Your dirty clothes saved me", Hikaru laughs out, as he stands up from the pile of week old dirty clothes he fell in.

"A lady should not keep her laundry on the floor as so! Ohohoho", he said, mimicking my aunt who one time entered my room and tripped over a pile of underwear.

"That was spot on, even her laugh was the exact same", Otani said, stretching as she walked in.

"Ugh, get out. All of you. I'll change eventually", I said burying myself in a pile of blankets. Even so, I could basically hear the smirks on the twins faces as they grabbed one of my arms each and said, "we can help you change."

"Ugghh. Not this again", I sighed out, as they dragged me to the bathroom. Otani marched like a soldier behind us, my uniform in her arms. Tossing me inside the bathroom like a rag doll, they saluted to Otani, as she saluted back and marched in with my uniform. As she shut the door, I scratched my gut. "Turn around, I gotta pee", I told her, as I began to sit.

"We've been best friends since we were 4, I've seen it all", she said, as I began to actually pee. As I finished she tossed me a pair of clean undies. "Change into them so you can hurry up and put on your damn uniform", she said, throwing the dress at my feet.

"Oi, you know Rika hates it when I wear a wrinkly dress", I said, putting it on anyways. Rika was the head maid in my household and had taken care of me since I was a kid. "And she also hates it when you take that camera to school, yet you still take it", Otani says, brushing out as many knots from my short hair as she can.

Brushing my teeth, I mumble out, unclearly, "Wat huets you pweice a shiet."

"What? Can't hear you", she says, brushing harder. Spitting out the toothpaste, I rinse my mouth with water and repeat, "That hurts you piece of shit." Chuckling, she stops and throws me my socks and shoes.

"Put them on and let's go. We're gonna be late."

"We're never late. It takes me five minutes to get ready!"

"Yeah and then it takes you 20 to eat all that food in the car."

"It's not that much", I say, rolling my eyes at her exaggerated tone. "You're right it's not. You just always make a mess. It's like you're a three year old, when you eat." I couldn't exactly deny that, but in my defense it's hard to eat on a bumpy road. "Milady, here is your coffee", Ruvy, a young new maid said, as soon as we left the bathroom.

"Ah, thanks! I needed this", I say as I grasp the cup, go back to my room and grab my backpack.

"Lift your arms", Otani says. I raise them and she sprays me with perfume that Momma gave me a few months back.

"Alright and we're set", she said, as she gracefully walked down the stairs.

"Still acting like you're royalty I see", I say, taking a sip of my coffee, but still looking at her from passed the rim.

Letting Yamato and Ryuuji open the door for her, she smiles her pretty smile, as she says, without even turning to look at me,

 ** _"That's because I am."_**

I looked away from her back and stared down at my cup. I couldn't help but notice the way my lips curved downwards, just the slightest. Or the way my hand gripped my backpack strap, just a bit harder. Or the way I slowed my pace behind her, just a little.

 **Or the way the light seemed to throw her shadow over me, just a bit.**


	3. BitchandBitchier - 3

**BitchandBitchier - 3**

* * *

 **Karin's Pov.**

Hikaru was immature in a way I can't explain. They're twins with the most difficult personalities. Kaoru was ten times better. He was more mature, sensible, and comprehending than his jealous uncontrollable older brother. Maybe, I am a bit bias. Kaoru was, without a doubt, the prince I was searching for. It's cheesy, I know, but there has always been something charming about him. Don't get me wrong, Hikaru wasn't complete trash. I mean, he treats Kobayashi right, I'll give him points for that. As kids, she would cling more to the older brother and he would let her. It was alright, I suppose.

"Yashi! You're spilling your soup again", I sighed out, staring at the fresh liquid on the floor.

"Huh? I am", she said, moving her soup to see and spilling more.

"Oops. Sorry, ah James?", she questioned the butler sitting behind the stirring wheel. Letting out a tired sigh, "I understand Mar-... Madame."

The other three of us didn't question his stutter. There has always been an odd relationship between the clumsy girl and her servants. It almost never sounded like servants and their lady but more like equal commoners. Oh that's such a rude name, oh well.

"Ah, same old Mar", Kaoru said, from next to me. As we walked inside the pink building, all eyes darted to the twins standing next to me and my own best friend.

Cheshire Cat smiles graced the twos faces as they moved to one side of each of us. Leaning forward, Hikaru said, "look at you two-"

"-Just as popular as ever", Kaoru finished, leaning forward as well.

"Heh? What are you two baboons talking about", Kobayashi said, staring up at Hikaru's face.

"Oh what are we ever going to do, brother", Hikaru sighed out, as he walked in front of us and pulled his younger twin close.

"Oh I don't know. Why must teenage love be so hard", Kaoru said, holding on to his brother's blazer for dear life. Around us, all girls began to form hearts for eyes, while the boys stood with their sweat dropped expressions.

"But brother, you have me! Who needs them", Hikaru said, lifting up his brother's chin as if about to kiss him.

"Oh Hikaru, not here", Kaoru replied, meekly, a blush evident on his face.

"Pull out your phone, hurry!"

"The Forbidden Love!"

"You're gonna miss it!"

-girls shouted around us.

As their faces drew closer, Kobayashi and I walked forward and smacked both of them behind their heads. "Come on we're gonna be late", I said, pulling Kaoru by the tie.

"We were just kidding! You know we have girlfriends", they laughed out, high-fiving each other. Hashototi Mitsuki. Talk about a bitch. She was the only one, in all 12 years that I've known Kaoru, to make him fall for her. Whore.

"Yeah yeah, bitch and bitchier", my female friend sighed, a vein popping out.

"Exactly", I agreed.

"Oh shut up, dumb and dumber", Hikaru responded, his own veining showing, pulling out of Yashi's grasp. Morning came and went and soon it was lunch. Walking carefully, I listened to my feet hit the floor. I wonder what Miles would think, if he saw me now. He'd probably say I'm a disgrace, depending on people who aren't at my "level".

Maybe even say I lost my grace, or that I don't walk as straight anymore. Miles was my friend at one point. When I was sent off, it was like he didn't even want to know me anymore.

Around that time, I met Kaoru. I walked carefully, my hands neatly clutched together.

"Kaoru! Honey, pleeeease. Ditch the club for a day!", a whiny voice said from around the corner.

Hashototi.

"You know I can't. Hikaru will be waiting for me and so will Karin", he responded. Peeking from behind the wall I was hiding at, I saw her petite pale hands, grasping onto his blazer. His own hands wrapped around hers, not to pull them off, but just to hold them.

"Karin this, Karin that! Why is it always about her?! Aren't I your girlfriend!", she whined again, shaking her mop of long black hair side to side, her lipstick red lips pursed.

Bitch. "You're my girlfriend. She's my best friend. Please understand." Even so, she shook her head some more, "But I love you not her!", she yelled out.

Letting out a tired sigh, "I know. I know, I love you too, bu-"

I didn't hear the rest. Eavesdropping is bad. Turning around, I briskly walked away. Away from him, her, their world, their lies; I walked away from those four stupid words.

 **"I love you too."**

I've known Kaoru for a long time and all I have to say is he doesn't love her. He can't! Not a snobby whore like her who can't tell the difference between him and his brother. Not a chick who has zero tolerance or patience. No way! Don't believe it. Won't believe it. Stomping, I headed straight to the vacant music room that turns into a damn Host Club after school.

Tiredly, I sat at the piano stool and just waited. For what, I have no clue. I just waited... and waited... and waited. And as I was about to wait some more, a small potato hit my head and landed on my lap. Turning around, there stood Kobayashi, potato in her hand.

"Hey, what's that shit face for?", she said, tossing the potato up and down in her hand.

"Why do you have a potato?"

"I took it from the kitchen at home. They're small, so they're good to throw at people who are annoying me", she replied nonchalantly, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to me.

"You here to practice?", she asked, pointing at the piano.

"Yes, I am. How about you, Kobayashi?", I asked back.

"Course I am", she said, pulling out a flute from somewhere behind her.

"Before we start, tell me, are boys idiots?"

Staring at me with a tired smile, she said, "All depends on which boys. Our twins?", she asked, chuckling a little as she responded to her own question, "Oh yeah."


	4. TheWorldThroughALens - 4

**TheWorldThroughALens - 4**

* * *

 **Marcy's Pov.**

"Kyoya", I called out, a potato in my hand, "We already made our appointment, what are you talking about?"

"I've repeated this phrase more than once, the twins seem to be lacking commitment today. They've run off with who knows who. Refunds are not available at this moment. Please select a new host or leave the vicinity", he responded, looking down at his black clipboard.

"C'mon man. Serious?" When he didn't respond I took it as my cue to leave. Sighing, "Got it, dipshit." Turning around, I grabbed Otani by the hand and walked out of the club.

"Where will we go then?", she asked, a bit afraid of my answer.

"I dunno. I'm gonna go take some pictures, wanna come with me?" , a care free tone in my voice, though I was actually hoping that she would say yes.

"I suppose. Pictures of what?"

"Who knows? Pictures of everyday life", I said, already walking down the stairs and to the front of the school, "There's something simply beautiful about it, you know?"She didn't respond. She never responded to questions like that. It wasn't her thing.

We sat in the limo, beginning to go back to my mansion, where we'd change.

"Marcy, are you sure we don't need any bodyguards?", she said, after she slipped on some of my extra "Otani Karin size" clothes.

"We'll be fine", I said, focusing the lens on my Canon.

After I was done, I looked up and saw us in the mirror.

We looked like normal teens. It felt nice to look nothing like a noble. It felt peaceful.

Subconsciously, I took a photo of us. Karin's hair was in a ponytail, high on her head, her side swept bangs cut short enough to reach just above her eyebrow.

Her white shirt curled at the bottom, where it reached her mid thigh. Her long slim legs were adorned by green jeans and black boots that were laced all the way up to right below her knee. The belt she wore hugged her waist and made the shirt seem to curl more. She wore a black watch that didn't look fancy in the slightest. The sleeves reached her elbows and the buttons at the top were left undone.

I looked nothing like her. My black hair looked messier than usual and curled in all the wrong places. My 'OBEY' SnapBack didn't help hide the bedhead in the slightest. My black "My Chemical Romance" band tee-shirt looked a bit too baggy on me and the burgundy sweater wasn't helping any. The shorts I wore went just above my knees, not going well with my "vertically challenged" height and the high tops and ankle striped socks weren't going together at all.

Then again, when do I ever look good?

Looking at the picture, I couldn't help but think we looked like complete opposites.

Sneaking out of the house, we made our way to a nearby cafe.

Beautiful. I always loved the scent of freshly grown wheat and flour. The carrots used in the-all-natural carrot cake were just right too.  
Pops used to love showing me how it all worked. Truly splendid.

 ** _"Papa, whad you doin?"_**

 ** _"Sweetie, you know you shouldn't be out here. Look at your dress. It'll get all muddy and your Mommy would get mad at me again."_**

 ** _"But Papa. I wan do pway wid that weid gwass tingy. Evewy time you puw on one, an owang tingy come up."_**

 ** _"Carrots kiddo."_**

 ** _"Yeah, ca-cawets."_**

 ** _"Honey, maybe one day I'll teach you how all these plants work. Your mommy just wants you to focus on learning your manners right now. We want you to live happily and betrothed."_**

 ** _"Sos, ifs Is a gwod girl... I cans hewp you?"_**

 ** _"Hmm. I don't know. Before you know it, the Cookie Monster's gonna take hold of you before you get to help me."_**

 ** _"HUH?! DE CWOKY MOMSDER?!"_**

 ** _"Mmh. Cookies."_**

 ** _"Neber! Is eat podadoes fow de resd oa my libe."_**

 ** _"Yes, sweetie. Potatoes for the rest of your life."_**

Click.

"Hello. Kobayashi? Are you listening?"

"Yeah, of course." Looking at the photo I just took, I thought the way the sun appeared on the corner of the carrot cake photo looked beautiful.

"The couple sitting two seats away from us are getting awfully terrified by the way you're staring."

"Staring? I don't stare. I observe."

Click.

Looking at the screen with my displayed photo, I thought the way the lighting went perfect with Hikaru's hair, was everything.

His charming smile, beautifully white and sharp. His eyes had a gleam I had only ever seen when he talked about her. And his blue uniform couldn't be more... stunning on a man.

The whole wheat bread he was eating with his cup of milk looked so right. The only issue with it was the blond sitting across from him with her silky curly long hair.

Her violet eyes.  
Such a pretty color.  
Such a rare color.  
Perfect for a picture.  
Her eyes with that sparkle so... bright.  
Like an animal looking at its prey.

The photo almost looked too perfect with her in it.

 **And perfect just wasn't supposed to exist.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the delay. Thats chapter three. umm. Bold and italic means flashback. Whatcha think so far? I like feedback so don't be scared to speak your mind.**

 **~ Awkward**


	5. SheBreaksWhatITryToFix - 5

Karin's Pov

I closed my eyes gently. This was the peace I needed. Here, in Music Room 3, with Kobayashi standing next to me, playing like usual.

Franz Liszt, Liebestraum No. 3.

Her notes flew into my ears with grace, the thoughts of Kaoru dancing around in my mind. The simplicity and beauty of it all made me feel so relaxed.

The notes growing higher and lower with the soft turns. Getting louder and softer. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel her swaying next to me as the keys continued. This was magic. This was the perfect sounds we wanted.

In my mind, all his stupid and sweet moments played over on repeat. Every tear, every laugh, every smile.

His entire being was the emotions I put behind every note. This boy, has me wrapped around his finger. He knew just the extent of my love for him, I could tell. I just knew it. Yet, I could tell he didn't know at the same time. He toyed with me without even knowing it.

And still, I love him. That was the painful truth as the song took its painful end.

Opening my eyes, there stood the one girl who understood just how much people like the Hitachiin twins had an impact on people like her and I. It was painfully, truthfully, how life was.

"How unpleasant", I whispered, noticing I didn't hold the last note out long enough.

"You butchered that one, Otani."

We sat there in silence, taking in the truth of what's happened: we are too broken to play what we love just right.

"Butchered? Oh no, darlings! I've been blessed with the presence of the angel of music. Look Haruhi! How beautiful these ladies shine", Tamaki announced, his hand on his chest, his other in the air. His obnoxiousness was always too much to handle, but today was a different case. I gladly accepted his undeserved compliment, trying to feel some sense other than self-pity.

Kaoru, with his beautiful ginger hair, stepped into the room, his eyes flooded with misery. He was a creature I could not figure out. He was so strong and very rude when he wanted to be, so why did he fall for such a bitch?

My heart swayed with worry over what caused his misery. She's destroyed him and I fixed him, over and over, but I don't know why he keeps breaking. It's out of character for him to be so fragile, especially by a girl who can't tell the difference between the two brothers. It genuinely hurts my head, how ignorant she is.

"Kaoru seems to be displeased with one of our customers, we may have to cancel her appointments. It's ruining his image for the other guests", Kyoya stated, caring less that the specific customer happened to be his

girlfriend.

Suddenly a potato flew past Kyoya's head, "Shut up, you're making things worse." Kobayashi stood up with her flute already in its case, "It's his girlfriend, he should realize what a doofus he was to go out with her." Kobayashi seemed to be very aggravated by the new presence of the host club. Her hand twitched as it reached for another potato. Throwing it to the sulking Tamaki, " And you, get up and make sure your hosts are in order, I had to cancel an appointment with the twins because you can't handle them."

She was small and feisty, while I was tall and elegant. We would have been perfect for them if only those dummies could understand what mess they're in. My head was spinning with the thought of unrequited love, thought of Kaoru fresh and clear.

"Hey, dummy, I'll beat her up for you. Just tell me where and when", Kobayashi joked with her stoic face.

We knew he wouldn't let her, but if he did... maybe... just maybe... I'd feel hope.


	6. MoriAndCake - 6

**I'm saying it now, ya'll shippers might be switching ships right now. So, warning ya'll now.**

 **...**

 **In Memory of Tobias Munoz.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV.**

Marcy sat in the music room, wondering why he would like such a bitch. Hikaru had taste in women, she was sure of it. Especially when he had that spark with Haruhi.

It made no sense why he'd be tasteless enough to go for leftovers.

Her mind swirled in circles as she bit into a small potato.

Somewhere else, Mori began walking to Music Room #3 Honey was craving cake and Mori was not one to disappoint his best friend. He moved swiftly to grab him his slice, making no room for girls to bombard him with their desire to talk with him.

As he entered, he began to hear the familiar sniffle Honey makes when he drops his cake. Someone was crying. He walked towards the curtain where all the musical instruments were held, confirming the sound was coming from behind there. He braced himself, getting ready for frantic sobs and the necessary comfort that would be needed to apply.

He pulled the curtain aside and found Kobayashi Marcy sitting on the piano stool, her back turned to him.

"Marcy", he said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you crying?"

"No, I'm just smelling this potato."

He walked towards her and found her sniffing a bitten potato intently.

With one final sniff, "Yeah, I grabbed one that's not in season yet."

She put it back in her bag, mumbling, "It's still good enough to throw at people though."

Turning towards him, Marcy asked what he was doing here.

"Mitsukuni wanted strawberry cake. I came to get him a slice so he'd pay attention in class."

"Makes sense", standing up, "with vanilla or strawberry frosting?"

"Vanilla", he said, following her to the cake table. She cut a generous piece which Mori stared at blankly, before cutting it in half.

"He doesn't need another cavity."

"Well then here you goooo-" The cake fell to the side as Mori tumbled to the ground with Marcy on top of him.

She got up, awkwardly tumbling on her yellow dress.

"Mhm, sorry, uh. Here, I'll get you another slice."

Before she could, Mori took the cake cutter from her and served it on a plate, "We don't need another piece of cake ruined."

"Don't forget to clean that up", he said, walking away with Honey's cake.

"Mori-senpai!"

"Yeah?"

"You have some cake in your hair", with that said, she began to clean up her mess, a blush beginning to form slightly. How embarrassing, she can't even walk right!

Her heart jumped a little at the thought of Hikaru being the one to catch her.

As Mori walked with the cake, his mind rushed, his cheeks becoming a tint of red. They were soft and plump. It was such a lewd thought to have at the moment, but he couldn't deny, they were soft. Against his chest, he was able to feel the softness... of her hair. It was soft like Mitsukuni's and the random curls were plump and curly. He couldn't help but blush slightly.

As he gave the cake to Mitsukuni, "Takashi! Do you have a fever? You're red!"

* * *

 **Hey uh. It sucks ass but like I came back and then death shit happens and its sad as shit and I just yeah. I can't write any longer than this for today. -Sorry, Awkward**


	7. JobOfAHost - 7

**Third Person Pov.**

Sitting quietly, Marcy watched Kanako stare at her teacup. She was with Haruhi today and Mar could tell that those eyes were those of one in love. Not with the person in front of her, but the memories that teacup brought her.

"Otani, why is love sad?" The redhead didn't respond, she never answered to abstract questions like that.

Marcy could tell just how sad that lovely teacup made her. Although she appeared to be indifferent about everything, she was actually quite thrilled to help the host club bring Kanako and her fiancé together before he left abroad.

That night, a dance was going to take place and Marcy couldn't wait to see how many girls she could hit with potatoes. She was hoping she could hit Sunamora straight in the head at least once. Of course, helping people was nice too.

As the day drew to a close, Marcy thought about why exactly they were bothering with a customer. She found it sweet, but she didn't understand. When she asked, they simply answered it was the job of a host. Hikaru wasn't that sweet, he was actually very mischievous. She didn't deny it, but that doesn't mean she doesn't accept it. That was one of the reasons she liked him so much. Sitting in her last class, her cheeks turned rosy with the thought of Hikaru and love. Turning to the side, she found Karin silently squealing in her desk, her hands to her cheeks, a mad smile on her face.

From the looks of it, she wasn't the only one thinking of a ginger. Karin was busy in her own mind making plans on dancing with Kaoru. Her heart skipped a beat at the mere idea of him in a tux. He was gorgeous, but just imagine him wearing formal attire. As the bell rang, Karin arose, confident with all of her ideas.

She rushed home with Marcy, hurrying to get ready.

She wore a long strapless moss green dress that framed her slender tall body. Putting her hair in a high bun, she stared in the mirror. He'd love it for sure. She slipped on flats as Marcy walked in.

Her aqua blue medium dress ended at her knees, white flats graced her feet. A white cardigan hid her shoulders. Her short hair curled. She looked like a middle schooler going to church. Knowing this, she sighed, "Oh well."

As soon as they were at the dance, they noticed the gingers sticking out. Karin rushed to get her dance in, her grace still present with each step.

Marcy stood on the side, watching Hikaru dance with his girlfriend. Her hand twitched, begging her to grab a potato from her bag.

"You don't look too good. Care to dance?" Haruhi asked.

Without answering, Marcy placed her hand on hers. Swaying softly to the beat, "What's wrong Mar?"

"I really don't understand idiots, but I am one. What idiot falls for an idiot?"

Haruhi patted her back softly, "A human being."

Turning to the clock, she apologized as she dismissed herself. As time passed, Karin and Marcy knew it was there turn to clock in. Walking to Kanako, they feigned distress.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Karin asked.

"I feel a little queasy is all."

They gave her directions to a place to get some air, although she didn't know Haruhi and Toru would be there.

Karin swooned next to Marcy as she left. "Oh, did you see Kaoru and me? Didn't we look lovely together?"

"I did, but I also saw Kaoru with Mitsuki. That was quite something too."

A bright light shone outside. It was time.

They watched as the couple danced and as it ended, they couldn't help but smile at how romantic all of it was. It was a sad smile because that romance was just to view not to occur.

Karin gasped as Tamaki pushed Haruhi. Marcy quickly threw a potato at him, punishment for touching a girl there. It hit him straight in the head as he watched his "daughter" kiss Kanako.

"Oh shit. That's karma for being an idiot!", Marcy hollored to Tamaki.


End file.
